Der Riese
Der Riese (German for "The Giant", pronounced: Der-Ree-za), also known as Zombie Factory'Another name Der Riese was referred to as in the official description., is the fourth and final map in the Nazi Zombies game mode, featured in ''Call of Duty: World at War. It is set in a secret Nazi facility in Germany, and features teleportation and a Pack-A-Punch machine, which can upgrade players weapons. It was released in Map Pack 3, along with three multiplayer maps. The Map Pack was released on August 6th, 2009. altered by the Pack-A-Punch machine.]] altered by the Pack-A-Punch machine.]] The Map Rooms Starting Room/Mainframe Der Riese is set in a secret Nazi Factory in Germany . It has several rooms within it. The starting room is just outside the factory itself. There are four barricades against the Zombies. Two at either side of the mainframe, one to the side of the power generator, and one down a staircase. There are two doors that leave the starting room and lead to the right/left factory rooms. '''In This room: ''Pack-a-punch Machine'''' - 5000 points per use, locked until power is turned on and all 3 teleporters are linked.' [[Gewehr 43|''Gewehr 43]]'' - 600 points [[Kar98k|''Kar98k]]'' - 200 points '' Mainframe - used to connect teleporters, all teleporters lead here Radio - Beside a barrel under a ledge near the entrance to the staircase barricade Right Factory Room After opening the door on the right there is a door to the right hallway. There is a railing above in which the Zombies can jump down from. There are also two barricades in which Zombies can break through. There is also a door that will open when the electricity is turned on, connecting this room to the mystery box spawning room. There is a locked door leading to the right hallway. '''In This room: ''Double Barreled Shotgun'''' - 1200 points '' Right Hallway (Hangar) After opening the door in the right factory room, players come in here. In here there is a staircase leading to a box barricade. Two barricades are in here. In This room: ''Thompson'''' - 1200 points'' Mystery Box Spawns at the far wall adjacent to the furnace. Monkey bomb - in the furnace, only there after fly trap is activated Left Factory Room After opening the door on the left, there are two barricades and a door leading to the left hallway. There is also a door that will open when the electricity is turned on, connecting this room to the mystery box spawning room. In This room: ''M1A1 Carbine'''' - 600 points [[Fly Trap|''Fly Trap]] Teddy Bear - In a window up high only there if the fly trap is activated Left Hallway (Animal Testing Lab) After opening the door in the left factory room, the player will come to this hallway. It contains the trench gun and three barricades. There is a staircase leading to a box barricade and another locked door leading to Teleporter A. In This room: ''Trench Gun'''' - 1500 points'' Mystery Box Spawns across from Trench Gun Teddy Bear with Juggernog and C-3000 B1atche5- In a cage near to the right of the Trench Gun only there if the fly trap is activated Spinal cord - two of them are sitting across from each other on a desk and on top of some shelves Radio - Above door to the right of the mystery box spawn Teleporter A Room (Generator room) In the Left Hallway is a locked door, this door leads to this room. It contains the first of three teleporters. There is also two barricades in here. In This room: ''MP40'''' - 1000 points '' Mystery Box Spawns in front of the teleporter Radio - On the lower level in the furnace near the right staircase '' Teleporter B Room (Chemical testing room) After opening the locked door in the Right Balcony, the player(s) will enter a room containing yet another Teleporter. It contains 2 barricades which zombies can access. '''In This room:' ''Type 100'''' - 1000 points '' Mystery Box Spawns in the doorway to the left if facing teleporter. Spinal Cord - on a desk beside the barricade in the side room Radio - Activated by hitting the 'use' button when aiming at one of the ladders of the contained with a body floating in it Mystery Box Spawning Room/Courtyard After opening either box barricade in either hallway, the player appears on a balcony and a section just outside the factory. If the player jumps off the roof, they will come across the mystery box, sitting next to the power generator. There are doors leading to Teleporter Room C and Teleporter Room B. When the power is turned on, a bridge folds down connecting the two balconies and the room connects with the left and right factory rooms. There are many barricades in this area. In This Room: Left Balcony: ''Jugger-Nog'''' - 2500 points [[Bouncing Betty|''Bouncing Betties]]'' - 1000 points '' Right Balcony: ''Double Tap Root Beer'''' - 2000 points Radio - On a tipped filing cabinet left of the door to Z-B '' Main Courtyard: ''' ''Power Switch is behind the Generator '' ''Mystery Box Spawn's in front of Generator '' '''Outer area (Outside Factory): ''FG42'''' - 1500 points [[Sleight of Hand|''Speed Cola]]'' - 3000 points '' Teleporter C Room (Main factory area) After opening the door in the Mystery Box spawning room, it leads to a building in the factory. Inside the building, the final Teleporter lies. There is also a set of stairs where a barricade is blocking Zombies approaching from a cave. There is a balcony outside and is used to fire down on Zombies approaching the building. The balcony is also a good spot to hold out at, as all zombies can come in from one direction and the height offers the players a good view on how many zombies are moving in. there is a glitch in this room it works best with TWO people one person stands against the back wall in the tunnel and the other person lies down and crawls up to the first pillar (nearest to the hole in the floor by the quick revive) above them and then stands up if done right all the zombies should go to the teleporter. the person next to the pillar cant get attacked form anywhere but the window in the room. the person in the tunnel steps off the wall and all the zombies should go to them if you they get too close when you step back on the wall they still attack. In This room: ''Quick Revive'''' - 1500 points [[STG-44|''STG-44]]'' - 1200 points [[Bowie Knife|''Bowie Knife]]'' - 3000 points'' Mystery Box Spawns at the end of the catwalk above Bowie Knife Radio - two of them are in here, one on a shelf in front of the staircase and another one at the end of the underground alley '' Electricity This is the third map using electricity, but the second which requires it to be switched on. It is necessary to switch on the electricity so that the teleporters can be linked so that the Pack-a-Punch Machine can be used. It is also necessary for opening the doors in the right and left factory rooms, lowering the bridge connecting the right and left hallways, and powering the Perk-a-Cola machines. Teleporters Linking the teleporters requires the player to approach it and hold the action button. After doing this a timer will appear, starting at 30 seconds, counting down. Within this time the player must return to the original room (spawn room) and link it to the mainframe. Only by linking all three teleporters to the mainframe can the Pack-A-Punch machine be used. Every time a teleporter is linked, the door opens a little more. It costs 1500 to teleport, and teleporting can only be accomplished by going from one node to the mainframe, never vice versa or to another node. Sometimes, the demonic girl announcer will say "uh-oh" and no power-up will be dropped. It is then possible for a Hellhound to appear after the teleporter is used. After heavy use of the teleporters, groups of up to eight Hellhounds can appear at once after each teleport, either along with or replacing a power-up drop. This becomes more likely as the rounds progress, and can even happen while the teleporters are being linked. If the player goes outside of the map, a large black rectangular box can be seen. If reaching the inside, the same swirl that appears when the player teleports appears. It is here that the player is sent instead of directly to the mainframe. There are four of these rooms, one for each player. If someone went inside of these boxes, and someone were to teleport, the person teleporting would see the person inside the box. It is also quite possible the player is sent here in with collision off (so the player won't fall), as the weapon is put away. Hellhounds Hellhounds walk about the map, limping or in a wolf hunting fashion until they spot players, at which point they ignite and attack. The Monkey Bomb does not work on Hellhounds. After round 15, Hellhounds will spawn with the zombies. After heavy use of the teleporters, Hellhounds appear and attack. At first, one Hellhound may appear instead of a power-up. Then, clusters of up to eight Hellhounds begin to appear, and will continue to appear after every subsequent teleport. It is possible for both a power-up and a quartet of hounds to spawn after a teleport. When the dogs are walking, they are invulnerable to all weapons, excluding the Wunderwaffe, or the electro-shock barriers. Hitting a dog with anything else will cause it to start sprinting. A dog's health will not increase after round 20 or so. They will '''always' be killed by two Bowie Knife hits (one on the first two waves), or a single magazine of a non upgraded Thompson. Hellhounds can be killed in a maximum chain of 4. The Hellhounds of Der Riese are somewhat easier than the Hellhounds of Shi No Numa since they start out limping so that the players can get a good shot on them before they start charging. Pickups All the original pick-ups appear in this map, along with a new one, Carpenter. Insta-Kill and Double Points both last for 30 seconds. :Max Ammo (A bandolier) -- Gives all players full ammo for all guns. Note: This will not refill the players current magazine. :''Nuke'' (A nuclear bomb) -- Kills all of the zombies on the map. (Also gives 400 points to each player) Note that there is a delay between getting the Nuke, and the zombies dying. :Insta-Kill (A skull) -- Makes all of the zombies a one hit kill with any weapon. The player will receive 110 points per kill (100 and 10, separately). If the player knifes the zombie, and the zombie would of died from the knife if insta-kill were not active, then the player receives 130 points from the kill. :Double Points (A "X2") -- Doubles all points given to all players when killing a zombie or rebuilding a barrier. :''Carpenter'' (A hammer) which rebuilds all windows in the map. (Also gives 200 points to each player, if any windows were fixed) After teleporting a random pick-up is sometimes dropped, or 1-4 Hellhounds are spawned (as the round number increases, the likelihood of nothing, or dogs spawning becomes greater). Achievements/Trophies * Elevate Your Senses - Activate the Fly Trap. * Locksmith - Open all the doors in the map in one game. * 40 Knives - Kill 40 zombies using the Bowie Knife in one game. The Bowie Knife is bought off the wall for 3000 and replaces the player's knife. * Der Electrician - Link all of the teleport pads before Round 7. * Frequent Flyer - Use a Teleporter 8 times in one game. * Wacker Packer - Upgrade any weapon using the Pack-a-Punch Machine. * The Might of the Monkey - Use the Monkey Bomb. * Perkaholics Anonymous - Survive until Round 20 without buying a single perk. * Acquire Waffle Weapons - Obtain the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb at the same time. * Pack Addict - Upgrade 5 weapons at the Pack-a-Punch Machine in one game. Easter Eggs * To find the musical Easter egg the player needs to press the action button on the 3 green glowing jars that appear to have spines in them. 2 of the jars are in the animal testing lab, and the third one is near Teleporter B, in a side room. The song is Beauty of Annihilation. There is no specific order in which these need to be done. *Near teleporter B going onto the balcony, in the destroyed building across the street; legs of a hanging person can be seen (similar to hanging people on previous two maps). If shot, feathers seem to come out. * There is a readable message inside an air conditioning unit on the lower side of the bridge that lowers with the power. It is viewable by looking through a crack in the unit with a PTRS's scope. It reads: "In the event of any critical failure, you are instructed to take your cyanide tablet that's included in your field operations kit. In the event that you have misplaced yours, there are several methods that will accomplish the same task. For example, the best..." (end of page.) *Another book can be seen outside of the map. It appears to have the page prior to this page. It reads: "It is the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do, where you work, our research has uncovered, or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments, or with your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 935 is absolute. Attached is your field operations manual which will direct you should our mission get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands, and therefore the field operations manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now. A new dawn is beginning for mankind. Dr. L. Maxis" * In addition to this message, there are several messages written on the walls that can be clearly seen. * In the alleyway on the right (facing away from the Pack-a-Punch machine) there is a distinct shadow of an upright teddy bear on the wall. * In the starting area if looking down, one of the drains to the left of the stairs, a note with random symbols on it can be found. Those symbols say "Edward it's time to kill Maxis". * Throwing a Monkey Bomb into the furnace will make it scream. After it explodes, Samantha says "Why are you so cruel to Mr. Monkey? Mr. Monkey just wanted to PLAY!" * Opening the door to the right from where the player spawns, by the Double-Barreled Shotgun, looking down, the player should see some wood panels. A few panels will be broken and inside there is a note. (Best read when playing solo mission, and leave a crawler.) The message reads: "...is produced by bombarding an Americium-243 nucleus with a Calcium 48 nucleus. It then decays (writing is blurred)... after further decay a meta-stable isatope is formed. This leads us to believe that transference of matter is indeed possible, and even the re-animation of b... (faded, but it is presumed to be beings)" Element 115, Ununpentium, is made by combining Americium and Calcium together. * Written near the doors leading to the teleporters on the walls is a message reading "Return Through Aether". "Aether" is greek for "heaven" * The room with the Quick Revive has a sign at the entrance that says "L. Maxis, MD Office" showing that that room was Dr. Maxis' office and he was the head scientist. *On the roofs of some buildings, the words "help" and "SOS" are visible. They seem to be formed from sand bags and planks. *If a player goes up to a perk machine and goes prone in front if it they will receive a free 25 points, possible from change underneath the machine, this can only be done once per player, per machine. *In the underground tunnel near Teleporter Z-C, there is a gold plaque behind the staircase reading "Ludvig Maxis" *In the Thompson Room, there is a brick that will sink into the ground and revealing a note if pressed and holding the use button while looking at it. (It's a small, differently colored brick at the end of the big pile of rubble underneath the Thompson). *In the Z-C teleporter room under the platform of the teleporter there is a broken piece of wood which reads ENG. Near teleporter Z-B there is a similar sign reading GER. Lastly there is another sign by teleporter Z-A reading FRA. It may be that these stand for England, Germany and France. This perhaps indicates where each teleporter was intended to transport the user to, if not to the mainframe. *In the Z-B teleporter room there is a torn note which translates "The bees disappeared from Ludwigs village. " This is interesting, as the bees must be a reference to the zombies, as both travel in large groups. Ludwigs village is obviously Der Riese, because Ludwig is Dr Ludvig Maxis, and Der Riese was his operation. This means that the zombies disappeared from Der Riese, and went out into the world causing havoc. This explains how the zombies got away from Der Riese, their place of origin, and ended up in places such as Wittenbau Sanitorium (Verruckt) and Shi No Numa. *At the Juggernog machine, there is a sign that reads: "Unsupervised Children will be instantly sold to the circus!". This sign is also found in Verruckt. *At the Mystery Box location near the Trench Gun there is a sign which has 3 bulletpoints. The first one reads "Did not resist in Paris". The other 2 bulletpoints or so far unknown to what they say. This may be connected with the Paris photo noted below. *At the Trench Gun Mystery Box spawn, behind the mystery box is a board, with lots of torn notes and pictures. There is a picture of a Zombie in front of the Eiffel Tower in France. There is also a picture of a Hellhound. Another picture shows a horde of zombies, presumably escaping from Der Riese. *All the chalkboards have the words "Experiment 935 was a success" written in English. It also reads things such as "HYENA, Edward I know it was you, why won't it work any more." *In the Z-C teleporter room there is a board with "die glocke ist jetat Malaile" (translation: the bell is now mobile.) pinned on the upper left, and "folgen Sie dem Gesamtplan" (translation:follow the entire plan) pinned on the bottom right. *In the Trench Gun hallway, there is a door with a danger sign and a Hellhound's head on it. There is also a lot of blood on the floor here, and as such this is thought to be the room where Dr. Maxis and his daughter Samantha were killed by the first Hellhound; previously Samantha's pet dog Fluffy. *One of Richtofen's quotes; "Fluffy, is that you?", is a reference to Fluffy. *At the bottom of the cave in the starting area there are codes that read 'living dead'. *There are also several locations of books around the map (the field manual). Illuminati Codes The Illuminati Codes are codes can be found in various areas in Der Riese, all writen on wooden boards. There are 4 Illuminati Codes. *Board 1 - Living Dead *Board 2 - Edward is Alive *Board 3 - Treyarch *Board 4 - To community, the fans, and our families. Thank You. We Shall Return. Features * The Monkey bomb is a new weapon in Der Riese. It is a Cymbal-Banging Monkey Toy that has what appears to be dynamite attached to its back. It is used by pressing the secondary grenade button. When thrown, the distraction cause the zombies to crowd around it until it explodes. * Perk-a-cola machines and Electro-Shock Defenses return in this map. * The Pack-a-Punch machine, which can upgrade the players weapons, is featured in the map. When upgraded, the weapons have a new platinum-esque finish with what seem to be engravings on it and are upgraded to make them more effective. * The Bowie Knife is another new weapon. When bought, it takes the place of the normal knife. It is a one-hit-kill weapon, up to, approximately, Round 12, and costs 3000 points to purchase. * Teleporters have been added too. In order to activate them, a player must go to one teleporter, activate it, then quickly link it to the mainframe. The players have a stopwatch at the top left corner of the screen that indicates how much time the players have left to link it to the mainframe. If the players succeed, the players can teleport from activated pads to the mainframe. * The map uses some environmental elements from Nightfire. * The FG-42 is now a weapon that can now be bought off the wall for 1500 points. * To use the Perk-a-Cola machines, the power must once again be re-activated, like in Verruckt. * Turning on the power also has the side effect of lowering the bridge and opening two doors that link the left and right areas. * On the pause screen, a map of the level will appear, unlike the previous maps. * Zombies can now climb certain ledges and fences. * The Mystery Box is once again pointed at by a trail of light from the sky. This time, however, the light is blue and comparatively harder to spot, let alone tell where the box is. Also due to the higher buildings and close box respawn areas the box may be hard to pin-point to unseasoned players. * There is a solar eclipse occurring in the map when playing in a full-screen game mode, but when playing Split-screen two player, it's around Midnight. Strategies See: Der Riese/Strategies. Radio Messages Main Article: Der Riese/Radio Messages Trivia See: Der Riese/Trivia. Quotes Main Article: Der Riese/quotes Glitches * Occasionally during a Co-op game if a player leaves the game the characters quotes will become mixed up with the players that left, such as Takeo saying "Someone is not sharing their ammo..." if Nikolai were to leave, and Takeo ran out of ammunition for his weapon afterward. * Multi-Weapon Glitch 1: There needs to be two players and both head to any mystery box. Then one person downs himself on the left side of the mystery box. The other player then opens the mystery box from the right side. When able to pick up the weapon he/she needs to start reviving the downed teammate. When almost done reviving him double tap the "X" or "Square" button to pick up the gun and then the player should have three guns. * Multi-Weapon Glitch 2: For this, the player will need 5200 points (or more), one or more betties, a non upgraded gun and the pack-a-punch to be open. First, put the weapon into the pack a punch. While it is upgrading, run down and buy the Kar98k off the wall (also works with the gewehr, but is more expensive). Then, run back to the pack a punch. As the player gets the betty out, take the gun from the pack a punch. This must be done just as soon as the betty comes out. Too soon. Too late, and the option to swap disappears. This can only be used to achieve three guns. * Round skipping glitch: First open the right side of the factory and go into teleporter room B with one zombie left and at the teleporter jump into it and go prone while jumping. Then turn slowly around and don't move the character and kill the zombie and then the rounds should skip but dog rounds take longer and zombies nor dogs will spawn as long as the player doesn't move. (Only works on solo or with two people). This can only done by deleting patches, as it is now fixed. * (Solo Only) After dying on solo mode, if the Triangle or Y buttons are pressed right after death until the game resets it self, the player will then play in Third-Person mode. * Dog Glitch : Sometimes, although incredibly rare, if a hellhound is killed over a corpse of another dog, it won't be "dead" and continue to run even though it is dead. It disappears eventually but it is also the best way to look at a hellhound up close and moving, rather than dead and on the floor. *Also when someone leaves a private match sometimes the other players might hear the song when the game ends, while certain players might hear things like "Max Ammo" when the box is opened. *Can't Touch This Glitch: One player can stand at the door opening to the shotgun, standing to the extreme left of the door (when facing it). Another player must run to the other side of the same door and stand to the left (facing it) of it tucked in the corner. DO NOT open this door, otherwise this glitch will NOT work. When the round begins, zombies will run up to the main frame and look confused then run over towards opposite door. They will not touch the player(s). The only bad thing about this glitch is the player standing closer to the shotgun area is vulnerable to zombies that come through the window directly in front of him/her. This glitch works best when both players have a PAP'd gun, Bouncing Betties, and some perks like Juggernog and Speed Cola. The player on the inside courtyard could have the Wunderwaffe. NOTE: Hellhounds are NOT affected by this glitch. *When a player is downed at the same time a "Max Ammo" is acquired, the downed player will be able to use grenades *Sometimes when another player receives the monkey bombs Nikolai will say " Use it wisely Tank." This has happened even when Tank did not get the monkey bombs - Confirmed with both Takeo and Dr. Richtofen. *Occasionally, a zombie will be stuck behind a barrier, and will behave as if it were already through it. It will run towards the player, and repeatedly swing. This can also happen with Hellhounds, but it is more rare, possibly because of the larger number of zombies in comparison. Video 9-nCLCyr2X8 Trailer Notes *If the player look closely in the trailer during the explosion where Dempsey supposedly dies, you can see that he did not die but is merely knifing the air. *In the trailer at 1:35, Richtofen is firing the MP40 without a magazine (it quickly disappeared) *In the trailer at 0:27, the player can see the HELP easter egg on the roof. *In the trailer at 2:07, Takeo is firing the Type 100 while using Double Tap. *The Axis Powers (Richtofen and Takeo respectively) are the surviving two. *When Richtofen and Takeo get swarmed all the zombies attack Richtofen instead of Takeo. *If the player repeatedly hits pause and play in the trailer around 2:47 the player can see Dempsey firing at a zombie facing the Double Barreled shotgun door. The player needs a good eye and right timing to catch this. *Near the end of the trailer when Richtofen and Takeo are at the mainframe killing zombies for some reason if the player repeatedly hits pause and play they you can see zombies dying by the mystery box spawn. *The trailer is more grim than the previous two, clearly showing Tank and Nikolai dying, and ending with Takeo and Richtofen being swarmed. However, this was probably done for dramatic effect, to show that splitting up is a bad idea or to show that the vast size of the map causes separation and probably is not the end for the four. *In the trailer, at 0:33, a Max Ammo drop can be seen. *In the trailer, near the end when it says Der Riese, you can see "935" in the background. *In the trailer, Nikolai doesn't die because at the end he says "Good, that song was driving me nuts." *Starting at 1:38, one of the zombies was saying "Sam, SAM!" *Before Nikolai gets swarmed by zombies, he is seen opening the door to the teleporter room. This is incorrect, since Dempsey has opened this door to get to the Bowie knife. *In the trailer, between 2:14-2:24 the PPSh-41 Nikolai is firing sounds exactly like a FG42 Patch With the latest patch, some things in Der Riese were changed: *The sign for the hangar says Hangar instead of Automobile Garage. *Thunder can now be heard. This patch, however, has been reversed. The player can tell because the Hangar sign has gone back to saying Automobile Garage. It is unknown why the patch was reversed. References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels * Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies Category:CoD 5 Map Pack 3 Category:Protected Pages